


El regreso

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV)
Genre: Argentina, Case Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Canon, Siento que es un cliche viviente pero bueno, Szifron llamame y te escribo el guión de la película
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: El grupo encabezado por Molero y Loyola se cruza con unos fanáticos demasiado apasionados que van a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para que su serie favorita vuelva al aire.
Relationships: Mario Santos/Javier Loyola
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. El club de fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustOfFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustOfFandoms/gifts).



> Hola, no se lo que estoy haciendo pero así es como me imagino el regreso de Los simuladores. Ya se que no pasó nada desde mi último fic pero como se (VUELVE) a rumorear que van a vovler lo quiero escribir para que después no digan que me copié. Also si no lo publico se que no lo voy a terminar de escribir. Va a haber dos personajes originales importantes para la historia pero les prometo que el grupo original va a aparecer aunque no se muy bien para donde va a ir el fic (tiene vida propia) La serie ficcional que se nombra en el fic es una referencia a las dos tiras argentinas que más me obsesionaron: Los simuladores y Farsantes. Todavía sigo llorando por esta última. Espero que les guste. Le dedico este fic a DustOfFandoms que me bancó un montón con el otro fanfic y tiene las mismas ganas que yo de que haya más contenido en el fandom. Espero no quedar como una creep jaja Cambio y fuera.

La usualmente hiper transitada Plaza Lavalle estaba desierta. Su fauna habitual ya había terminado su horario laboral y el micro centro estaba en pausa. Hasta las palomas parecían haber dejado la jungla de baldosas rotas y cemento pero dos hombres no había terminado todavía su jornada laboral. Molero y Loyola admiraban el imponentemente iluminado Teatro Colón mientras esperaban a sus posibles clientes. Ya habían hablado con un tal Daniela quien los había convocado. Tenían un idea de que tipo de operativo necesitaba la clienta y no les cerraba como un simulacro posible de llevar a cabo pero tenían que conocer las minucias del caso para poder dar una sentencia final.

-Tendrías que dejar de fumar- dijo Loyola negando con la cabeza.

-Tantas cosas tengo que dejar de hacer- contestó Molero exhalando una columna de humo que brillaba bajo las luces led de la plaza -¿Seguro que les dijiste a las ocho?-

-Si. Deben estar por llegar- el celular de Loyola empezó a sonar. Por unos segundos un tango de Piazzolla le ganó al tránsito de la Nueve de Julio -Hola, amor. No todavía estamos esperando pero va a ser corto. Vayan pidiendo algo para comer, te llamo ni bien terminamos-

-¿El esposo no sabe cocinar?- Molero tiró el cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con el zapato.

-No se si no sabe- Loyola guardó el celular en el bolsillo - nunca llegamos a tener un producto terminando para saber- el ex detective soltó una carcajada - no te rías, una vez casi prende fuego la cocina-

Desde una de las esquinas de la plaza vieron acercarse a dos figuras. Eran dos mujeres, una de ellas parecía caminar con dificultad y se sostenía firmemente del brazo de la otra.

-Deben ser ellas- señaló Loyola acomodándose el saco.

-Buenas noches, soy Carmen y esta es Daniela- la señora de unos setenta años les dio la mano -Yo hablé con ustedes-

-Conmigo, si. Javier Loyola, este es mi socio Marcos Molero-

-Nosotras representamos al club de fans de Los farsantes- explicó la más joven -algo les habíamos adelantado-

-¿La novela? ¿no?- preguntó Loyola mirando de reojo a Molero esperando el comentario sarcástico de su socio.

-Unitario, pero si- respondió la señora -¿Usted la vio?-

-Si, bueno, como todos- había sido un programa muy popular en su momento pero ya habían pasado varios años desde que había salido al aire. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que existía un grupo de fans activos.

-Lo que nosotros buscamos es que la serie vuelva- dijo la señora sin preámbulos, con ojos serios detrás de su flequillo cenizo.

-¿No les gustan las novelas turcas?- se burló Molero.

-Los farsantes es la mejor serie argentina- contestó Daniela frunciendo el ceño -La televisión necesita que vuelva -

-Lo que sucede- interrumpió Loyola- es que nosotros nos limitamos al ámbito domestico. Lo que nos están pidiendo envuelve a muchos individuos de muy alto perfil. Es demasiado público. Disculpen -

-No se preocupen- sonrió la señora -seguro vamos a encontrar otro forma de resolver la cuestión -

Iban a terminar el encuentro cuando la señora perdió el equilibrio. Todos los presentes largaron un exclamación al ver como Carmen se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. 

-¡Carmen!- exclamó su compañera sosteniéndola de los hombros -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, querida. Seguro se me bajo la presión- contestó la señora pasándose las manos por la cara.

-¿Vinieron en auto?- preguntó Loyola acercándose.

-Si, si- Daniela intentó en vano caminar con Carmen apoyada en su hombro.

-Te ayudamos a llevarla- ofreció Molero.

Caminaron despacio hasta el auto de Daniela, que por suerte lo habían dejado a solo tres cuadras. Molero abrió la puerta mientras Loyola sostenía firmemente a Carmen. El ex policía estaba ayudando a la señora a bajar el cordón desgastado de la vereda cuando el grito de un hombre lo sobresaltó. De reojo pudo ver dos sobras corriendo hacía ellos. Las caras de esas personas estaban tapadas por unos pasamontañas, lo que nunca es una buena señal. Molero se dio vuelta para mirar a Daniela pero la joven no parecía asustada en lo más mínimo. Antes de poder reaccionar uno de los hombres lo empujo contra el auto apretando algo contra su cabeza.

-ENTREN AL AUTO- vociferó uno de los individuos.

-¿Es joda esto?- increpó Molero mientras le ataban las manos detrás de la espalda con cinta. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Con otro golpe seco pegaron también a Loyola contra la puerta. El ex policía pudo ver a Daniela parada frente al auto mirando la escena como si fuese una película.

-¿Te parece que es joda bigotín?- presionó la pistola más fuerte contra las costillas de Molero.

-Metanlos al auto- ordenó Carmen que ya no estaba convaleciente.

-No sé que quieren lograr con esto- balbuceó Loyola que forcejeaba mientras le ataban las muñecas -nuestra primera respuesta es siempre la definitiva. No vamos a hacer el simulacro-

-Cállense y entren- Molero sintió el cuerpo de Loyola impactar contra el suyo en el asiento de atrás. Seguro le iba a quedar un moretón tremendo en el hombro por esta jodita. En pocos segundos los hombres se sentaron uno de cada lado de ellos y Daniela puso primera.

-¿Todo este teatro por una novela poronga?- espetó Molero que no podía contener sus comentarios ni siquiera en medio de un secuestro -¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer? Miren una porno, no se-

-NO ES UNA NOVELA- gritó uno de los tipos y apretó el gatillo frente a la cara de Molero. El ex detective cerró fuerte los ojos esperando el disparo. En algún momento de su vida no le hubiese disgustado la idea de que le vuelen la cara a pedazos pero ahora tenía un propósito. El ruido de las balas de Milazzo volvieron a su mente como flashes, pero como esa vez el disparo nunca llegó a él. En cambio un chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara. -¿Viste que te dije que se lo iban a tragar?- celebró el hombre tirándole más agua.

-¿No eras cana vos?- ladró Molero tratando de expulsar el agua que le había entrado en la nariz -¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que era una pistola de agua?- Molero le pateó el tobillo.

-No estaba de frente ¿querías que adivine? Si me equivocaba nos hacían colador- contestó Loyola tratando de devolverle la parada pero erró y en cambio le pegó al asiento del piloto.

-Paren de moverse- ordenó Carmen que había dejado de ser una señora tierna con problemas de presión -llamen a sus socios-

-Solo somos nosotros- mintió Loyola. No les iban a dar la satisfacción al grupo de frikis.

-Mentira- discutió uno de los pibes que se habían sacado el pasamontañas y no podían tener más de treinta años -La persona que me contó de ustedes me dijo que son un equipo. Llamá a el líder-

-¿Líder? no es un regimiento esto- repuso Molero -Además ¿qué sabes si nosotros no somos los líderes?-

-Llamen a Santos- insistió Daniela sin sacar los ojos de la calle. Molero y Loyola intercambiaron miradas.

-Llamalo vos pendeja- el ex detective perdió la paciencia. El pibe más joven se giró y metió su mano en el bolsillo de Molero buscando su celular. -¡Loyola me están acosando!-

-Vamos a calmarnos- intercedió Loyola inclinándose entre los asientos delanteros -No sé que les dijeron pero Santos ya no trabaja con nosotros-

-Tapales la cabeza- dijo Carmen empujando a Loyola hacia atrás. Después de eso todo era negro pero podían escuchar las uñas de Carmen golpear contra el vidrio templado del celular de Molero. Ambos sabían que la señora iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero seguramente no lo que esperaba.

En una casa en las afueras de Buenos Aires volvió a sonar el mismo tango de Piazzolla. Una joven morena despegó la vista de su computadora para mirar la llamada entrante y levantó su celular.

-Molero ¿cuánto más van a tardar? Decile a pa...-

-¿Santos?- preguntó una voz que la chica no reconoció. Era una mujer y no el estrafalario de Molero que hablaba del otro lado.

-Ella habla- contestó cambiando el tono de voz abruptamente. Era por demás extraño que un desconocido llamara por el teléfono de uno de sus socios.

-¿Ella? Tengo entendido que Santos es un hombre-

-Yo soy Santos- respondió cortante, intentando ignorar el nudo que se le formó en el estómago -Si tenés que decirme algo hacelo ahora o voy a cortar-

-Tenemos de rehén a su equipo- dijo la señora - Molero y Loyola-

-¿Qué querés?- preguntó apretando el celular con una mano y abriendo su notebook con la otra. No iba a perder un segundo más para trackear la llamada.

-Necesitamos que hagan un simulacro para nosotros-

-¿Por qué no usaron una forma ortodoxa de comunicación entonces?- preguntó. Sabía que el caso más reciente era el de club de fans de una novela vieja pero no creía que un caso de esa índole llevase a un secuestro. Aunque es verdad que ella se había sacado bastante con Sherlock y Game of Thrones.

-Ellos se negaron- contestó la voz -para nosotros es muy importante la situación-

-Si no quisieron hacerlo será por algo- siguió tipeando con una mano.

-No nos importa, si quiere volver a verlos nos va a encontrar hoy a las tres de la mañana en la dirección que le voy a mandar- con eso terminó la llamada.

-¡Papá!- gritó como hubiese hecho una regresión a los diez años y su hermana le estuviese cortando el pelo a sus muñecas. Tiró el celular en el escritorio y salió corriendo en busca de refuerzos.


	2. El trabalenguas

El cielo se fue nublando a medida que avanzaban hacia el lugar en donde iban a mantener a los rehenes hasta que los otros socios aparecieran. Uno pensaría que el secuestro en si era lo más difícil de realizar. Meter a dos hombres adultos en un auto contra su voluntad en el corazón del micro centro fue una tarea áspera pero mantenerlos atrapados en un auto dando vueltas por la ciudad de Buenos Aires resultó mil veces más estresante. En los asientos de atrás la discusión se había calmado dando a lugar a un silencio tenso pero de repente una serie de zumbidos llamó la atención del grupo. 

-Carmen fijate mi celular-pidió Daniela moviéndose hacia un costado para que el bolsillo de su pantalón sea mas accesible. Carmen se inclinó y dio un par de tirones hasta liberar el celular - debe ser Ailén-

-Dice que cambiamos la segunda locación- leyó la mujer acercando la cara a la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la conductora -¿está en pedo? ¿por qué?- 

-"Hubo una perdida y se inundó el galpón" dice- su compañera se puso los anteojos -ahí mandó la nueva dirección. Es la quinta de sus abuelos-

-Es cualquiera esto- mustió Daniela -habíamos dicho profesionalismo, esto no es profesionalismo- 

-¿Pueden poner la radio aunque sea?- preguntó Molero con la cara todavía tapada. 

Siguieron el viaje por lo que a Loyola le pareció una eternidad. En algún momento la calle asfaltada se transformó en ripio, teniendo en cuenta los saltos que empezó a dar el auto. De un momento al otro el auto dejo de saltar y de avanzar por completo. 

La conductora se bajó dando un portazo. Observaron sus alrededores por unos segundos, era un lindo lugar, pasto bien cortado, árboles altos y luciérnagas flotando en el aire como luces de navidad pero un trueno resonó en el lugar haciéndolos apurarse por buscar refugio dentro de la casa. Antes de que le saquen las bolsa de la cabeza, Molero pudo escuchar la melodía de los grillos y las puteadas de los tipos cuando empezaron cuando los mojaron las primeras gotas de lluvia. Los bajaron a los empujones y tambaleándose se dirigieron a la casa. No lo sorprendió cuando Loyola se cayó un par de veces en el camino embarrándose el pantalón. 

Carmen tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió con una chicharra eléctrica. Entraron tentativamente a la casa porque estaba completamente a oscuras. El brillo de los faroles del jardín era lo único que permitía entrever una gran mesa de madera rodeada de sillas del mismo material. Los pocos muebles que pudieron observar con un poco más de detalle parecían antiguos de estilo ingles completamente diferente a los que decoraban la casa de Ailén. Carmen y Daniela entraron al comedor llamando a su compañera y detrás uno de los chicos empujó a Molero y Loyola para que las sigan. Daniela giró su cabeza hacia todas las esquinas cada vez más nerviosa hasta que su celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Ailén ¿dónde estás?- gritó al aparato - ¿cómo qué donde estamos?- le lanzó una mirada confundida al resto del grupo - en la quinta de tus abuelos, nena ¿cómo en que que quinta?- todas la luces de la casa se prendieron de golpe encandilando a los presentes.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una joven que estaba apoyada en el barandal de hierro negro del entrepiso. Detrás un hombre rubio de anteojos redondos los miraba atentamente. Los muchachos del grupo levantaron sus armas. 

-No se cansen los brazos señores- dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa. 

-Callate o... o...- uno de los chicos tartamudeo levantado su pistola de agua con la convicción de alguien que sabe que está apuntado con un juguete de plástico -te llenamos de plomo-

-"El Lichu, emoji de berenjena, emoji de berenjena"- la chica saco su celular en un movimiento fluido y elegante. Levantó una ceja y siguió leyendo en voz alta -"Ya conseguí las pistolas en un chino"- sonrió -"son de agua pero las pinté con marcador y re van" A menos que me tires agua hirviendo como a los ingleses no me intimidas ni un poquito pero tal vez nuestro amigo a vos si- la puerta de entrada se azotó, el grupo se giro de un salto para ver como un hombre corpulento que fácilmente le sacaba dos cabezas a todos estaba bloqueando la salida. 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Daniela retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Santos- sonrió la chica mientras bajaba la escalera-vos me llamaste diciendo que tenías secuestrados a mis socios- 

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- siguió el hombre en tono monótono - nos vamos a sentar a hablar y nos van a explicar por qué hicieron semejante estupidez- 

-Muralla- llamo la chica -llevalos al living. Sacales los celulares y alguno se hace el loco ya sabes que hacer- 

-Si, Paulita- contestó el hombre. El grupo se resistió pero un par de empujones los convenció que la mejor opción era moverse. 

-Gracias a todos los Santos Kjjjjj- Molero se rió al ver como se llevaban al grupo de secuestradores- sabía que nos iban a rescatar- 

-¡Mario! ¡Paula! Qué bueno que hicieron rápido- Loyola acortó la distancia que los separaba de quienes los rescataron. La joven corrió y lo abrazó del cuello. 

-Yo también existo- rezongó Molero. Paula soltó a Loyola y se acercó al otro hombre. 

-A ver, date vuelta que te saco la cinta- dijo girándolo -¿más cinta no podían usar, no?- agregó mirando la cinta aislante negra que ataba las muñecas de Molero.

-Hacelo despa... ¡AHH!- girtó el ex detective cuando la chica despegó la cinta aisladora de un tirón - ¡BESTIA!-

-Vení poné las manos abajo del agua caliente así se afloja el pegamento- Santos le acarició la cara a Loyola antes de acompañarlo a la cocina agarrandolo del brazo -¿Estás bien?- 

-Si, no te preocupes- sonrió al detectar una mueca de preocupación en la inexpresiva cara de su esposo -lo peor fue el susto inicial- explicó mientras ponía las manos bajo la canilla. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y la lluvia comenzó a pegar con más fuerza contra las ventanas. 

-¿Ves? Mirá a tu padre usando las neuronas y no sacando la cinta como un cavernícola- Molero siguió a los otros hasta la cocina sacudiendo las manos.

-Es que me gusta verte sufrir- Paula entró detrás de él.

-Santos, me herís- Molero exageró un suspiro -Santos... eh... que quilombo que es cuando están los dos juntos en calidad profesional... Santos senior ¿En serio nos tenemos que sentar a jugar al té con los frikis? No podemos intimidarlos un poco y por podemos me refiero a que lo haga El Muralla, obviamente.-

-¿Cómo los secuestró un club de fans?- preguntó la chica recostando su peso contra la mesada de mármol de la cocina - ¿La próxima qué? ¿Nos va a llamar Cris Morena pidiendo rescate?- 

-La vieja hizo que se desmayó- se defendió Molero levantando los brazos -disculpame pero todavía me queda un poco de alma, no la íbamos a dejar ahí tirada- 

-La vieja ¡JA!- la joven se burló -habló el pendex- 

-Tenemos que saber qué los llevó a hacer esto. Obviamente no son profesionales- dijo Santos mientas despegaba con cuidado la cinta de las manos de Loyola. 

-Por suerte- exclamó Paula -fue muy fácil meterme en sus celulares. Para que sepan, cuando WhatsApp dice que los mensajes están encriptados no es tan así-

-Todo esto por un programa de televisión- suspiró Loyola frotándose las muñecas enrojecidas por el pegamento. Se giró y le dio un pequeño beso a Santos - gracias. Espero que no los hayamos preocupado mucho- 

En el comedor estaba el grupo esperando sentados alrededor de una mesa ratona bajo la atenta mirada del El Muralla. 

-Entonces- dijo Paula sentándose en un sillón finamente tapizado -Lisandro Díaz, Tomás Acosta, Carmen Sosa de Romero y Daniela Aberman. Ailén Kim también está involucrada pero no está presente...-

-Fue mi plan- interrumpió Carmen -los chicos solo siguieron mis órdenes- 

-Un plan muy falible- agregó Santos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Santos?- preguntó Daniela recobrando su valentía -la persona que los recomendó dijo que él siempre tiene una forma para resolver los problemas de la gente- 

\- Ya les contestamos eso, pero entiendo como puede resultar confuso- dijo Paula - Yo soy Santos, el también es Santos -señaló a su derecha -pero respondiendo tu pregunta, el Santos del que te hablaron es él. Yo me encargo de la parte más... bueno, eso no importa- 

-Lindo trabalenguas- silbó Molero - de todas formas no importa quién ingenie el plan, sigue siendo de muy alta exposición- 

-Yo no formo parte se esta organización- agregó Santos -no está en mis manos decidir nada acerca de su caso. No es imposible- dijo ganándose un codazo de Loyola - pero es verdad implica muchos riesgos para el grupo y hay cuestiones económicas importantes que condicionan la producción de un obra audiovisual- 

-El dinero no un problema, podemos pagarlo- Carmen frunció el ceño

-Puedo preguntarles ¿por qué es tan importante esto para ustedes? ¿no pueden ver otro programa?- preguntó Loyola tratando de buscarle sentido a toda la situación. 

-¿Nunca les pasó que la vida no iba como querían? ¿Qué iban de golpe a golpe?- pasó la mirada por el grupo hasta fijarla sobre Santos -A veces un mundo imaginario que te aleja de lo malo del día a día es lo último que te queda. Todos los del club tuvimos una situación similar. Cuando mi esposo murió repentinamente, caí en una profunda depresión... nada... nada valía la pena hasta que me enganché con este programa de televisión. Me concentraba en cada caso, en cada trama. De golpe tenía algo por que vivir una semana más y ahí es cuando conocí el club de fans. Ellos me ayudaron a superar ese horrible momento. Por eso Los farsantes es mucho más que un programa de televisión, es un refugio para todos nosotros. Voy a ser honesta, no me queda mucho tiempo en este plano y quiero ir a una ultima aventura con esos personajes una vez más.- 

-¿Pero un secuestro?- pregunto Paula -¿Todo disparado por una ficción? ¿no les parece un poco no se excesivo?-

-¿Nunca se excedieron en alguno de sus casos?- preguntó Tomás. Todos los que alguna vez participaron en un operativo recordaron situaciones en las que sus acciones aunque justificadas por el fin no habían sido del todo correctas. 

-Nuestra primera respuesta es siempre la final- sentenció Loyola -No aceptamos el caso- 

-¿Nos van a dejar ir?- preguntó Lisandro que todavía estaba blanco como un papel. 

-No es como que pudiésemos hacer la denuncia- dijo Molero - pero sepan que sabemos donde trabajan, donde viven, donde viven su familias...

-que tenes un caniche blanco que se llama Pipo- agrego Paula mirando a Lisandro-no nos hagan enojar otra vez-

La noche que sintieron como la más larga del año había llegado a su fin. Los secuestradores habían sido intimidados y todos estaban de vuelta camino a sus hogares como si no hubiesen estado involucrados en un secuestro fallido hace menos de media hora. 

-¿Le dijiste algo a Koppo?- preguntó Loyola desde el asiento del copiloto. 

-¿Querés que le de un ACV?- exclamó Paula levantando la vista de su celular -le avisamos mañana-

-¿No ibas a salir hoy con él?- preguntó Molero. 

-¿No salías con tus amigas de la facultad?- Santos se sumó a la conversación.

-Si, si con la chicas, papá- contestó Paula pegándole una patada a su socio -Molero entendió todo mal. Ya está mayor- Molero se rió y la empujó con el hombro. La joven le devolvió el empujón hasta aplastarlo contra la puerta del auto.

-criaturas- suspiró Loyola -¿pueden parar de pelearse?- se dio vuelta para mirar a Santos -¿en qué pensás?-

-Nada- le contestó golpeando la yema de los dedos contra el volante.


	3. El asado

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el intento de secuestro por parte de quienes Molero llamaba los frikis. Ya era lunes, lo que significaba que Paula tenía que llevar a Felicitas al colegio. Por lo general no le molestaba hacer de chofer para su hermana menor pero en ese momento deseaba estar en la oficina para evitar la lluvia de quejas que venía escuchando hace media hora. Felicitas miraba con el ceño fruncido a las personas que iban y venían por la vereda como si la hubiesen ofendido personalmente. 

-No quiero ir al colegio- espetó su hermana sin sacar la vista de la ventana. 

-Te entendí las otras veinte veces que lo dijiste- respondió Paula antes de tocarle la bocina a una moto que se cruzó sin tener el más mínimo sentido de auto preservación - ¿Puede ser que manejen con las NALGAS?- gritó por la ventana.

-¿Por qué vos podes ir a trabajar con papá?- preguntó la más chica cruzando los brazos. 

-Ya hice mi condena en el colegio- suspiró -¿no estás en la misma división que tu amiga?- Paula estaba segura que la nena que pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa había sido admitida en el colegio de su hermana. Se acordaba perfectamente de la vez que casi le gana a su papá en ajedréz. Pobre nena, la terminaron volviendo un monito de circo para ver si alguna vez le sacaba el reinado absoluto a Mario Santos.

-El resto sigue siendo una banda de boludos- Paula se rió de la sinceridad de su hermana.

-Lamento informarte que boludos en el mundo sobran- contestó medio en broma medio en serio -si alguien te molesta nos podés avisar ¿vos sabés eso no?- le acarició el pelo. 

-si- resopló Felicitas. 

-Llegamos- dijo antes de estacionar frente al predio enorme de la escuela. Ni siquiera había entrado al lugar y ya sentía escalofríos recordando sus días en el secundario -mirá, no te preocupes. Ya se te va a ocurrir algo para pasarla bien- sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su hermanita.

En medio de su lucha con el tránsito sin reglas de Zona Sur, Paula manoteó el bolsillo chiquito de su mochilla. Metió la mano en el bolsillo grande y le pegó un golpe lleno de frustración al volante. La puta madre. Siempre se olvidaba de algo, por lo menos esta vez no estaba tan lejos de casa para pegar la vuelta. Puso su lista de temazos de spotify, encabezada por un reggae de Shaggy y emprendió el retorno a la casa.Ella era un persona positiva y vivía bajo el lema de que no había mal que por bien no viniese. Su interrupción inesperada le iba a dar la oportunidad de agarrar desprevenido a su papá. Estaba raro desde el incidente con el club de fans. No era preocupación, Paula ya sabía reconocer esa micro expresión. Era otra cosa. Llamadas extrañas, horas frente a la computadora. Si no lo conociera pensaría que estaba teniendo una aventura pero había solo dos puntos fijos en el universo: el amor de sus padres y el odio de su papá por los muebles laminados. Además estaba segura que no había otra persona en el universo que pudiese soportar las excentricidades de su padre. Al estacionar en su casa reconoció a otros dos autos que descansaban en la entrada. Abrió la puerta en silencio tratando de no golpetear las llaves contra la puerta de madera. Avanzó en silencio hasta la cocina donde encontró a una figura agachada sobre una bandeja. 

-¡HOLA GABI!- gritó agarrando al hombre por la cintura.

-¡¿VOS ME QUERÉS DAR UN INFARTO?! - gritó su victima dando un salto cómico en el aire. Al grito aterrado de Gabriel le siguieron una serie de pasos que venían de living.

-¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos gritar a una señora- preguntó Lamponne acercándose a la escena del crimen.

-Tu hija me asustó-exclamó Gabriel agrrándose el pecho con la mano izquierda mientras se sujetaba de la mesada con la otra.

-Ya estás grande para hacer esas cosas- dijo Santos pero el reto no impidió que Paula se acercara a abrazarlo -¿No ibas directo a la oficina?-

-Si pero me deje el Lan-turtle en la cocina- contestó Paula levantando lo que parecía un inocente pendrive de la mesada -¿Qué van a hacer que se juntaron acá?-

-¿No podemos juntarnos para vernos?- preguntó Gabriel- ¿a conversar?-

-Él estuvo muy sospechoso últimamente- dijo Paula señalando a su papá 

-Señalar es de mala educación- dijo él. 

-Quiero participar- anunció sin darle vueltas al asunto -¡No me miren así! Me van a decir que es una coincidencia que después de que hayamos rechazado un tremendo caso aparezcan ustedes- los hombres se miraron entre ellos -¿Entonces?-

-No se de que estás hablando- dijo Santos. 

-Estábamos pensando hacer un asado- agregó Gabriel -no te preocupes que te traigo la morcilla con arroz que te gusta- 

-No entiendo por qué esta clandestinidad adolescente- dijo la más joven- son gente grande- 

-No hay ninguna clandestinidad- contestó Santos acomodándose los anteojos. 

-El asado- hizo unas comillas grandes con los dedos -que están armando es obviamente por fuera del grupo oficial- miró a los hombres. 

-Nosotros somos el grupo oficial- respondió Lampo con tono superado. 

-No, ustedes son el grupo original lo cual es diferente- discutió Paula -si esto no fuese un asado clandestino mi papá estaría enterado-Touché. Santos 1- Santos 0.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?- el rubio preguntó incrédulo. 

-¿Está funcionando?- su papá ya se estaba quebrando bajo la presión de ser buchoneado -miren que estoy con ustedes en esta. Obviamente a papá no le va a dar gracia que trabajemos con la gente que lo secuestró

-No hay ningún "mos" en esto- refutó su papá que miró a Lamponne en búsqueda de apoyo moral. 

-A mi me parece que si- Paula inclinó la cabeza -¿No necesitan un hacker? Gabi puede hacer lo básico... armar una web falsa, generar bots pero el hackeo es un arte y yo soy Leonardo-

-¿Da Vinci?- preguntó Gabriel. 

-No, la tortuga ninja- contestó Paula. 

-Cuanta humildad- se burló Lamponne -es de familia- Santos puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el caso en el que están trabajando ahora?- su padre frunció el ceño.

-¿El de la tik-toker?- preguntó recordando lo que le había contado Molero. Era un caso fácil -¡sale con fritas! Además si están los cuatro no me van a necesitar en escena-

Antes de que alguno pudiese contestar el ringtone del celular de Paula hizo eco en los azulejos de la cocina. Era el del trabajo. Al final de cada semana escuchaba más a Piazzolla que a su propia familia. 

-¿Hola? Si estoy yendo para allá- atendió- pasé por casa a buscar algo que me dejé algo. Si ya se que siempre me olvido las cosas pero por suerte no soy la encargada de logística- cortó -bueno los dejo organizando el asado- se despidió dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra. 

Cuando llegó a la oficina se encontró con todo el equipo sentado en la mesa listo para empezar la reunión. Molero y Loyola en puntas opuestas de la mesa con la cabeza pelirroja de Koppo sobresaliendo entre medio de los dos. 

-Buenas noches, Santos- se burló Molero. 

-Disculpen- dijo sinceramente -me deje parte del equipo en casa ¿en que estaban?- se sentó frente a Koppo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Molero se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada. 

-El briefing del caso de la tik-toker- sonrió el joven y le pasó una carpeta. 

-Como decía, nuestro cliente es Osvaldo Martinelli- comenzó a relatar Molero - Ingeniero en una multinacional, casado hace 26 años con Mariana Fernandéz. Tiene tres hijas. Nos contrató por la mayor. Sol Martinelli, 25 años. Empezó varias carreras pero las dejó todas- hizo una pausa -danza en el UNA, odontología, psicología y sociología en la UBA y turismo en la UADE pero eso no le impidió encontrar su vocación- apretó un botón del control remoto y un video de una chica bailando se proyecto en la pared -Hace un año y medio es lo que se denomina una tik-toker. Su usuario es Solchus_Marti. Sube videos cortos a la aplicación tik-tok. Tiene muchos seguidores y por consiguiente varios sponsors. Es atractiva, gana bien y hace un año se fue a vivir sola-

-¿Y cuál sería el problema?- preguntó Paula sin entender la situación. La chica ganaba bien trabajando la mitad que ella. No parecía necesitar de su intervención.

-A su padre le preocupa que su éxito en esta aplicación sea pasajero y que cuando pasé de moda su hija quede en la deriva sin una carrera y experiencia laboral en la vida real- respondió Loyola -Vamos a necesitar infiltrar información, una pagina web falsa y redes sociales. Tenemos que conseguir acceso a una fiesta del medio. La idea es que ella se interese por adicionar. Mostrarle un mundo fuera de las redes-

-No creo que el mundo actoral sea mejor que el de las redes, eh- intervino Koppo, el actor del grupo. 

-El padre quiere que tenga una carrera, no especificó cual- dijo Molero dándole un sorbo al su quinto café del día. 

-Además es algo que ya le interesa- agregó Paula -me metí en sus dispositivos y es una cinéfila empedernida. Se fuma una serie completa en menos de tres días. También estuvo buscando clases de actuación-

-Ponemos en marcha el operativo entonces- anunció Loyola.


	4. La tiktoker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que todes estén bien!!! Que la cuarentena les sea leve! Sigan la orden de los simuladores y quédense en sus casas! cuidense!

Estaban preparándose para el operativo. A todos les era extraño volver a algo que había sido una parte fundamental de sus vidas pero que ahora parecía una novedad. El grupo estaba en silencio esperando que alguno se animase a empezar todo otra vez.

-¿Ravenna dónde está?- preguntó Paula mientras se acomodaba la peluca rubia que tenía que usar en el operativo. 

-Ravenna es un espiritú libre- contestó Lamponne.

-ok... para nada sospechoso- Paula lo miró de reojo -no voy a indagar más-

-Buena forma de aprovechar tu día de estudio- Santos se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por suerte papá no me pide certificado ¿y vos?- sonrió Paula -¿Qué tal el torneo de ajedrez? ¿Vas ganando, no?- Santos frunció el ceño -No me mires así, vos fuiste el que empezó el ciclo de mentiras-

Por su parte el grupo oficial también estaba en medio de los preparativos para su simulacro, era el mismo mecanismo pero con diferentes piezas. Molero y Loyola se movían de forma autómatica mientra chequeaban micrófonos y auriculares. Quedarse sin pilas en medio de un operativo era el error más idiota en la lista por lo que eran lo primero que revisaban.

-Mario está raro- confesó Loyola mientras cambiaba las baterías de los micrófonos. 

-Disculpame pero Mario es raro- contestó Molero.

-Más de lo habitual- una pila doble a se resbaló de las manos de Loyola y rodo por la mesa hasta que Molero paró su trayectoria hacia el piso -de golpe me dijo que se tenía que ir a un torneo de ajedrez en Chile-

-Pará ahí, Loyola. Me prometí que no iba a volver a escuchar ese discurso. Mis días de detective privado se terminaron- Molero dejó de desenredar cables para mirar a su socio.

-No estoy diciendo que me esté engañando...- suspiró -solo que es sospechoso-

-Con todo respeto hacia vos, si Mario te quisera engañar no te darías cuenta. Además un torneo de ajedrez en otra persona cuernos asegurados, en Mario... un viernes cualquiera-

-Probablemente- Loyola se dio vuelta- ¡Koppo! ¿Ya te cambiaste?-

Paula seguía mirándose al espejo, girando su cabeza de un perfil a otro. Penió con sus manos varios mechones de la peluca pero nada la terminaba de convencer. Bufó un par de veces antes de acercarse al espejo hasta que su respiración empañaba la imágen. 

-Soy un espanto- declaró la joven. La peluca era suave y de buena calidad, pero era obvio que no había nacido para ser rubia -Ni yo me daría- 

-Mejor- contestó Lamponne. 

-A ver repasemos- Medina la ignoró olimpicamente -Ya le enviamos la invitación a los dos actores. Lamponne los va a dejar pasar antes. Paula va a hablar con ellos como fan de la serie. Santos va a ser el productor que les ofrezca hacer algo juntos-

-Exacto- asintió Santos. 

-Yo voy a estar dirigiéndolos desde el bar de enfrente- agregó Medina.

-¿Hacemos una arenga o algo?- Paula miró al grupo sintendose extrañamente fuera de lugar en una rutina que conocía de memoria.

Loyola le entregó micrófonos y auriculares a su equipo. No era la alineación habitual para realizar el operativo y estaba un poco nervioso por eso. Paula se había tomado su día de estudio por lo que contaban con la parecencia de una colaboradora. 

-Ornella, gracias por colaborar otra vez con nosotros- le agradeció con un sonrisa.

-Un placer- contestó la joven de pelo castaño mientras se ponía el auricular- Está buenísimo este vestido. Amo las lentejuelas-

-Lo eligió Paula- comentó Koppo con una sonrisa boba.

-Resumimos- interrumpió Molero -la tiktoker va a ir a esta fiesta que está llena de actores, productores, etcétera- señaló a Ornella -Vos vas a hablarle de las ventajas de trabajar en proyectos audiovisuales. Koppo va a hacer de productor. Natural. Sin presionar demasiado ¿Ok?-

Era una noche fría de las que las calles de Buenos Aires se cubren de bruma. Lamponne Lamponne paseó su mirada por la fila fuera del bar. Nunca iba a entender como las mujeres soportaban el frío invernal en vestidos que dejaban poco para la imaginación. Se sentía algo intimidado por las figuras esculpidas a las que cual estatuas no se les movía ni un musculo frente al clima. Caminó un par de metros hasta que encontró a las víctimas del operativo.

-Ustedes actuaban en los farsantes ¿no?- les dijo.

-Si, hace un tiempo ya- se rió uno de los actores. 

-Me encantaba el programa. Soy fan- les dio un apretón e manos y sacó el celular - ¿Me puedo sacar una foto?-

-Si, no hay drama- contestó el otro actor.

-¿Y cuándo van a volver?- preguntó. 

-Está complicado- el actor más joven explicó. 

-Tienen que volver- Lamponne le dio una palmada en la espalda -no hagan la fila acá, pasen-les abrió la soga -vengan conmigo-

Loyola observaba atento desde la barra del bar como famosos y semi-famosos iban y venían en el mar de gente. 

-¿Vos estás en tiktok, no? Sos re diosa- Ornella, la colaboradora, se acercó a la tiktoker.

-¡Ay! ¡Gracias! Sos divina- la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja -Sol Martinelli ¿Vos que hacés?-

-Pili Paz. Tengo un blog de estilo de vida, moda, dietas, cosméticos, de todo un poco- contestó Ornella - pero ahora me estoy metiendo en la actuación y la verdad es que estoy re copada. Te abre mil puertas-

-Que lindo que es trabajar sin Santos en el medio- Molero dijo por los auriculares mientras miraba la escena desde lejos -su juventud me da alergia-

-¿Y Koppo? Se llevan dos años solamente- respondió Loyola sin sacar la vista de Ornella y la tiktoker.

-Koppo es el mismísimo hombre planta-

-Escucho todo lo que dicen- le reprochó el susodicho. 

-Mejor- se burló Molero.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en el operativo?-

Paula estaba sentada un uno de los sillones del salón hablando con los actores. Ya les había pedido una selfie y ellos le invitaron un trago. En algún lugar del bar, sabía que Santos se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-Me encanta los farsantes- dijo jugando con mechón de la peluca -la volví a ver hace poco. Tienen que volver, ahora con el bum del streaming saben cómo la pegan-

-¿Te parece?- preguntó el mayor de los actores tomando un sorbo de su cocktail.-

-Completamente, además ustedes están iguales. No les pasó el tiempo- tomó de su trago y miró de arriba a abajo a los dos hombres. Amaba torturar a su siempre estóico padre -se nota que van al gym- 

Molero estaba concentrado en la conversación de las jóvenes pero un grupete de veinteañeros le tapo la visión. Odiaba los boliches y bares atestados de jóvenes.

-Perdí contacto visual ¿Vos?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta -¿Loyola?-

-Disculpame estoy un poco ocupado- desde su lugar pudo ver como su compañero estaba intentando cortar los avances de un tipo castaño. 

-Veo que tenés levante- se rió. 

-Me muero de risa- Loyola contestó sarcásticamente -no puedo trabajar así-

-Acordate que si Mario te caga, te voy a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos- dijo Molero.

-Estoy seguro que no va a llegar a eso. Tengo una larga lista antes de llegar a vos-

-¿Cómo quien?- indagó Molero.

-No se, La masa, Mostaza Merlo, el de la garita de la esquina de casa...-

-Me herís, Loyola- 

-Gente...- interrumpió Koppo -tenemos un problema-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Molero.

-En la barra del otro lado del salón...- siguió el joven.

-¿Ese es Mario?- exclamó Loyola.

-Que torneo de ajedrez más raro-

-Molero... No necesito tus comentarios-

Paula seguía adulando el trabajo de los actores, estaba a punto de empalagarse a si misma pero los hombres parecían regodearse bajo sus comentarios. Uno de ellos se ofreció para buscar más bebidas y se encaminó hacia el bar.

-Está yendo para tu lado- Medina le avisó a Santos.

-Entendido- Santos se acercó al actor-¿Emiliano Romano?-

-Si- contestó el actor.

-León Stoffenmacher- le extendió la mano -soy productor, un gusto -

-El gusto en mío- Emiliano aceptó el apretón de manos -¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-

-Mi productora está preparando un corto audiovisual. Ambientado en la época de la guerra civil- Santos notó como el actor abrió los ojos sorprendido -Es un proyecto grande y tenemos ambiciones de presentarnos en varios festivales internacionales. Quería saber le interesaría reunirse con mi equipo en algún momento para ver si le interesa el proyecto - Santos le entregó una tarjeta. 

-Aborten, aborten- Paula advirtió por los auriculares -papá está en el bar-

-No, está hablando con Emiliano Romano- respondió Lamponne.

-Mi otro papá- contestó -el otro grupo eligió la misma locación-

-Seguimos con el operativo por ahora no están interviniendo- determinó Medina -no se muevan de sus lugares- 

-Le vas a explicar vos a papá que estamos haciendo acá entonces- 

Desde su lado del salón Molero miraba como el operativo se iba transformando de a poco en un circo romano pero por lo menos era más entretenido que ver parejitas bailanfo a destiempo.

-Loyola por favor no tengas una crisis emocional en el medio del operativo- dijo Molero.

-Seguro hay otra explicación para esto- agregó Koppo.

-No estoy teniendo ninguna crisis de ningún tipo-insistió Loyola -sigan con el operativo-

-¡Hola!- un joven rubio de la edad de Paula se le sentó al lado -¿Por qué esa cara si estamos en una fiesta?-

-Es complicado de explicar- murmuró mirando su copa de vidrio.

-Seguro lo puedo descomplicar-

-¿Te das cuenta que podría ser tu padre, no?- Loyola se rió. 

-Esa es la parte divertida- contestó el chico -por lo menos te hice reír-

-La verdad es que si. Hugo- se presentó usando su nombre falso.

-Francisco- sonrió el rubio. Loyola que justo estaba tomando un sorbo de su trago se atoró, tirando parte de la bebida en la mesa.

-Perdón, ¿Me pasarías una servilleta? Soy muy torpe-

-¿En todos los ámbitos?- Francisco levantó una ceja. Loyola se lo quedo mirando sin saber que hacer. 

-¡Hugo!- una voz interrumpió el momento incómodo e hizo que las neuronas de Loyola se reactivaran. 

-¡León! ¡Que coincidencia!- le dedicó a Santos una sonrisa falsa -mi marido- le explicó al joven -que tendría que estar en un torneo de ajedrez del otro lado de la cordillera-

-Bueno, me voy yendo...- murmuró Francisco levantándose rápido de su lugar.

-Si lo decís así parece que te estoy...-

-¿Engañando? ¿Te parece?- cuestionó Loyola -¿Qué es esto? ¿una crisis de mediana edad retroactiva?- atrás de Santos, sentada en unos sillones, pudo deslumbrar la silueta de su hija mayor - ¡Ah! ahí está Paula también- frunció los ojos para ver mejor -decime que eso es una peluca- su esposo asintió en silencio -¿Va a aparecer Feli bailando en la tarima?-

-Jav...-

-Koppo, se cancela tu parte- lo interrumpió hablando a su micrófono.

-Entendido- contestó su compañero de equipo.

-Haceme el favor e incluí en tu operativo a la chica de ahí- dijo seriamente -seguro ya sabes de que va nuestro operativo. Cuando terminen nos encuentran en la oficina- 

-¿Medina?- preguntó Paula por su micrófono - Nos podemos refugiar en tu casa ¿no?-


End file.
